


When a Plan Comes Together, part 1

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gags, Horde War Campaign, Horde vs Alliance, Killing, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Sisters, Slow Burn, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, clumsy flirting, edgelords and edgeladies, evil regarded as sexy, warcraft typical mindless killing of enemies, warlocks drain lives so they are kinda cruel you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: The next part of the War Campaign takes our warlock deeper into her own mess.(The decision to make this a series feels silly now, since these are essentially chapters, not in any way individual parts… but I won’t go changing it now. Bleh. Sorry ‘bout that.)
Relationships: Blood elf & Void elf (sisters), Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: (A high regard for Nathanos)





	When a Plan Comes Together, part 1

Castaway Point in southern Tiragarde, Kul Tiras, is a ragtag camp of washed up, abandoned and/or lost sailors, those who don’t have a captain to serve anymore and those who have wiped off the last bits of their memory with rum and other substances. The place is built on a hill which gives it some protection against attackers, but it being neutral for everyone and virtually the poorest settlement in the zone makes it quite peaceful.

Shalaen eyes the rideable greatwing macaws knowing Nathanos would want to kill them on sight. The two warlock sisters, both fairly renowned for their deeds in their respective factions, are shaking the moderate peace the Point has enjoyed so far, if you don’t count the brainwashing sirens. Or the krolusks. The usual daily nuisances. The void elf is so angry dark blue tentacles are sprouting from her shoulders and an inky cloud surrounds her.

“Oh, hi Loreina. For a moment there I thought you were my tank demon and not my sister. What’s bugging you?”

“You thought I wouldn’t find out? It was you, wasn’t it, who dragged Derek Proudmoore’s remains from the sea to be dangled like a carrot in front of his mother and sister? You and your dead quest giver. But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, knowing who’s in charge of the Horde now. And don’t think I haven’t heard about the sneak attack to the Monastery, we know you lot took something and we will soon find out what it was!”

“You know I cannot comment on anything concerning the war. Our truce includes only talking about our private matters, you know this.”

Having vented out most of her rage already the void elf takes a few deep breaths and calms herself down. 

“Fine, yes. Nothing we can do, orders are orders. At least you have the decency to look flustered.”

“What? Oh, no, it’s not because of you.” Shalaen looks down at her shaking hands. “Something’s... happened.” The tremor in her voice piques her sister’s curiosity.

“You mean with your quest for the bony ass of your _Alar’annalas?_ You didn’t give any details in the note.”

“It’s become… complicated. I dared not.” Flipping her long silver blonde hair back she looks around, sees a small table with two chairs in the makeshift bar the castaways have assembled and motions her sister to follow her. They buy rum with water – that’s all there is – from a big Kul Tiran guy, give him a huge tip to rent the shelter for themselves for a while and sit down when he agrees with a wide smile, bowing and stepping out. 

“Well? Spill it! I’m dying to know what shook you so deeply. Did Nat– did _he_ accept your hand in marriage or something?”

“Hah, Krelas guessed you would say something stupid like that, he even imitated your tone of voice perfectly. No, I… was sent to see _Sylvanas.”_ She lowers her voice for the eavesdropping monkeys and other sneaky pirates around. Gulping down her drink in one go reveals just how bewildered she is.

“Aaaaaa! Right, screw the war, I need to hear this. Hey, Pete! We’ll take the whole bottle! I’ll bring you a dozen bottles of the Admiral’s finest from Boralus for this.”

  
  


****

  
  
_Where to begin? I need to skip that bit, and the one after it… Well, some war related missions later I was again called to the battleship. We sailed… somewhere, to an outpost with pirates and that sort of thing._

Nathanos seems to be in a good mood, which means he barks a bit less and a few times Shalaen catches him watching her from across the deck. The first time he just casually turns his eyes away like nothing happened, the other time he keeps his gaze on her, like considering something, then shrugs and continues watching the horizon. She’s immensely curious now, heartbeat elevated, imagination darting from one possibility to another.

They arrive in a small harbor protected by a mountainside. The blood elf hurries to walk beside the Ranger Lord, matching her steps with his long strides.

“So, what are my orders today, sir?” She saves the special honorific for when they are not heard or seen by others. They are accompanied by the useful noobs again who seem to be feeling better as well. The party settles into a small cave that’s serving as an office.

“For starters, to kill those intruders floating outside this base. Take that flying machine and make them suffer the wrath of the Horde.” His red eyes flash when he watches her, a small smirk playing on his lips for a few seconds. She knows it’s meant to rile her up and it works. She tries to stay cool but it helps very little, she’s feeling the peculiar new desire to throw herself into his clutches again. Did she shrink in her posture or what? Because the tall hunter seems to notice this too – unlike the newbies who don’t even look at them. They sit on a pile of boxes like two sad, abandoned ragdolls. Maybe the special skills develop only after being an undead for a long time?

“As you command, my lord”, she answers with a bow, a hint of sarcasm there to even things out.

After the cruel task, which will go unmentioned here, she returns to the Harbor’s cave. Nathanos nearly but not quite smiles.

“It’s almost as if I could hear their screams from here.” His dark amusement about such a thing is atrocious and perfectly hot. _How would you like to hear my screams?_ she entertains herself.

She’s ordered to go through a portal for a mission that’s better not explained here. Some rituals and running around later she returns through the same route. The Ranger Lord is satisfied with her work.

“It seems your mission was a success. Good. And it seems we have a final visitor. Shall we go pay him a visit?” She loves his mocking tone, the certainty that he’ll be victorious against anything that might be ahead. Usually hubris like that would make her roll her eyes but now it’s just fascinating. _This infatuation is ruining my character,_ she grumbles to herself without much oomph. 

The challenger is some navy officer, demanding… something or other, dangling the Horde’s messenger by the throat. Nathanos is unfazed by the threat.

“Ah, my good man. That is a tactic that I could see working on somebody other than myself… he means nothing to me.” Frustrated, the human kills his poor hostage and calls Nathanos a corpse. _[Stop laughing, you traitor!]_

“Take care of this nuisance, Shalaen”, the Blightcaller says, his voice low and enticing, knowing she enjoys a kill almost as much as he does. To emphasize his trust in her skills he turns away and walks back to the cave in a nonchalant manner, leaving her there to deal with the enemy. She obeys, draining the life and soul of the man in no time, aided by Voss who jumps at the target from the shadows.

  
  
****

  
  
“Like I didn’t know they were demanding Derek’s remains back. You heartless–”

“Darling, it’s war. I have a list of your past cruelties here in my head if you need reminding. Joining the Alliance didn’t stop you from killing your opponents, or are you saying you’ve become a full-time gardener now?”

“Hmh. And since when do you drain their lives? I thought you only used Fel and Fire?”

“I’ve been experimenting on various spells recently. I think I like causing affliction after all. It’s so deliciously slow and… torturous.”

“Isn’t it just. So _he_ will be the one luring you towards Shadow and not your dear sister. Classic fangirl behaviour.”

Shalaen shrugs at that and continues her tale.

  
  


****

  
  


Nathanos is pleased with her completing his task well.

“Let us go somewhere a little more… homey”, he drawls. “We’ll escape under their noses. When you are ready, we will return to Zuldazar. Sylvanas will want to hear of our victories.” 

She gathers her courage and coughs. “Can I have a private word before we depart?”

“Certainly. Go on ahead, you three. Leave a guard at the cave mouth.” They are left alone and Shalaen feels her pulse skyrocket. She’s not even sure what she’ll say, trusting that some meaningful words will come out when needed. The Ranger Lord stands there in front of her, silent, emanating his aura of power and Shadow around him. She inhales and raises her eyes on his. The mocking glee is there again.

“You seem… almost cheerful today, sire.”

“Was it my mood you wanted to talk about, champion?” He doesn’t make anything easy for her, all stoic and nearly unreadable as always, but she knows there is something – she just can’t pinpoint what, exactly. She looks him in the eyes until, again, her body betrays her even if her poker face wouldn’t. She sighs and averts her gaze. She shouldn’t really say anything more straightforward, the undead must know what she’s after and is just playing with her. _Fine, whatever._

“Actually, yes, it was. It’s good to see your humor has improved, you won’t be needing what I was about to offer. A shame about the silk rope though, I had it specially ordered from Tian Monastery.” She flashes an obvious fake smile and bows lightly, letting her eyes roam his form. With dancing steps she turns her back to him, taking a step towards the mouth of the cave. “Shall we leave?”

The gamble paid off. _“Stop.”_

Her feet halt immediately and she spins around, a playfully puzzled look schooled on her elven face. “My lord?”

With a swift movement almost impossible to foresee the Dark Ranger pushes her against the cold stone wall. “I told you I’m not a living person. What could you possibly offer that would serve me in any way, hmm?”

She knows this is part of the game and the thrill of it _finally_ having started properly makes her excitement steam up like a fire elemental caught in a rain. 

“How alarmingly unimaginative. Don’t tell me you haven’t come up with anything yourself… sire.” His eyes darken to a deeper shade of red and his grin mixes malice with admiration for her audacity. 

“Do you really have a death wish, warlock? I thought you enjoyed life and all its… _carnal_ delights.” His left hand presses against her upper chest inching towards her neck, his pale face now so very near hers Shalaen can’t but shiver. He’s getting angry again. _Good._

“Oh, I do enjoy them. But I have recently found that the usual supply doesn’t really do it for me anymore.” She lets her eyes dart lower, towards his hand that’s not at all gentle. “I feel I need… more discipline.” 

“On that we agree.” He surprises her by lifting his other hand on her mouth, the crude leather of his glove scraping over her lower lip. “But I wonder how much you could endure, really. Such a fragile living thing.”

“You’ve seen what I’m capab– _ummhh!”_ Two thick fingers penetrate her mouth interrupting her manifest. Instinctively she opens her lips and lets him push further in, arousal striking her core like a lightning. He watches her closely, the twitching of her body signaling something other than discomfort. She breathes deep through her nose, trying to keep her eyes open, trying to see his expressions. The Blightcaller encloses his other hand around her throat, gently this time, and she whines, a muffled sound of lust against the gag.

“Hmmm.” The low rumble of his voice spells a certain type of satisfaction. Saliva trickles down her chin when he pushes the fingers so deep she can’t draw breath anymore. He holds her like that for a moment, knowing warlocks have a spell to enhance their breathing. She would never come even close to beating Nathanos in a duel but she’s powerful enough to resist him, to push him off and even wound him if she put all her effort into the attack. He knows it as well. Yet she lets him handle her like this and doesn’t lift a finger to fight, her voidwalker ordered to be passive. 

He withdraws his hand letting her breathe again. She’s panting. They stare at each other until Lilian’s voice from outside interrupts them. 

_“The ship is ready to sail, Blightcaller.”_

“Indeed. Shall we?” He releases her, a rare smile passing on his face. Shalaen nods, breathless for various reasons.

During the voyage back they behave like they should in public, like a taskmaster and his underling, outwardly seeming to ignore each other. Back in Zuldazar he drops the ultimate bomb on her. 

“Sylvanas has great plans for our Horde. I will allow you the pleasure of reporting our victories to her personally.”

“What? You mean… I’m to go see her in Orgrimmar?”

“Yes. Is there a problem, Speaker of the Horde?” He seems to enjoy the dread on her face enormously. What if the Banshee Queen knows everything and is about to punish her for daring to trespass on her territory? Has Nathanos, the famously loyal champion of hers, been in on this all along, playing with her interest and now just letting her suffer the consequences?

His dismissive gesture is all she’s getting out of him.

  
  
****

“Oh, stars! You were the last person on Azeroth I would have thought submissive, sis. Damn, that was hot.”

Shalaen takes a gulp straight from the bottle, the void elf watching her, highly amused.

“Well, apparently she didn’t kill you. Yet. Or did you dodge the meeting altogether and run here to hide? Have another shot for your nerves and then tell me everything. In detail.”

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
